


Classroom Fun

by Dark_Tenshikage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage
Summary: On their way to class, Yang comes up with a plan to help Ruby with her boredom. Ruby is in for surprise this next period.





	Classroom Fun

“Aww why do have to go to Prof. Port’s class. It's so boring.” the red caped huntress said as she walked with her team.

It's not that she didn't like the man, but he just always went on and on about his past. It frustrated her that she had to take notes while this was going on because it was so boring. 

“Okay, Ruby we get it!! You don't like Prof.Port’s class.” Ruby's sister, Yang said as she walked beside her partner Blake.

“Honestly Ruby, it's not that hard if you would just pay attention.” Weiss said, rolling her eyes at how Ruby was acting.

Ruby sighed as that got closer to the classroom. The stress of having to keep up in her classes was really getting to young girl, and having the responsibility of team leader didn't make it any better. Ruby wasn’t a normal girl; she born with both a penis and vagina; so her sex drive was abnormally high for someone her age. living with her beautiful teammates and sister was a challenge as well.

As they walked in class, Ruby chose the second row to the last and let Weiss go first to sit down, then herself with, Blake and Yang coming in after. They waved at Team JNPR, who were a row above them.

Soon, the classroom begins to fill up with students and after a while the teacher of the class, Prof. Port, sets up. The burly man set his coffee down on his desk before greeting his student and starting the lesson; for about fifteen minutes then derailed into his younger years for next hour.

Ruby sighed in herself as she sat in Prof. Port’s class. She leaned on her desk, tapping her pencil against it. It had been long and boring hour of listening to portly man go on and on about his younger days. She looked up at the clock and saw there still thirty minutes of class left. 

Ruby laid her head on the desk. She needed something to make the time go faster or she would go insane from boredom.

Luckily for Ruby, her team more specifically her sister, Yang had something planned for these last minutes of class. Yang nudged Blake’s arm to get her attention. Blake glanced over at her partner then nodded at her. Blake reached over Ruby and tapped Weiss. The girl looked up from her notes at Blake then at Yang before nodding too.

Yang gave her a thumbs up and waited for right moment when Port turned his back to the class, before slipping under the desk unnoticed. Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss slowly inched their chairs closer to Ruby.

Ruby let out a small squeak when she felt Blake and Weiss move closer, trapping her in between them. She looked at Blake, who reading her favorite book, then at Weiss, who was looking ahead but writing something down on piece of paper and passed it to her.

"You owe us later, Dolt."

Ruby raises an eyebrow at the note. What did she mean by that? She was about ask her but stopped when she felt a pair of hands rubbing her legs. She had a feeling of who it could be; but to be sure, she leaned back and saw the empty chair next to Blake and noticed that Yang wasn't there. 

Ruby looked down and saw a familiar pair of lilac eye staring back at her. Yang winked at her  
as she put a finger to her lips, making a shushing motion before spreading Ruby's leg wider so she could have better access.

Ruby blushed as she sat back in her chair. She knew there was no stopping Yang at this point. She felt her face heat up more as Yang removed her panties, her member was already semi hard as it sprung up slightly.

Yang licked her lips as she grasped her sister cock and slowly strokes it. She watched in glee as it grew harder until it was fully erect. It twitched and throbbed as her hand glides up and down. She looked at Ruby, whose face was nearly as red as her cape, struggling not to moan.

“Y-yang, what are you d-doing?” Ruby whispered quietly as looked up at Port, who was still telling his story, then back down at Yang.

Yang didn't answer her sister as she gave the head a few licks then a kiss before taking it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head, know that would drive Ruby wild.

Ruby gripped her pencil tightly as her hips bucked from the small waves of pleasure flow through her body. She gave a worried look around the classroom, hoping that Prof. Port or anyone in the class wouldn't notice that Yang had went missing.

Yang moved her head back and forth as she takes more of Ruby’s cock into her mouth. Her tongue pressed against the underside wiggling. She loved teasing her baby sister like this. The look on her face was always a joy to see.

"Y-Yang..." Ruby hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep her composure but was failing from how skilled Yang’s oral abilities. 

"Ah Ms.Rose, do you know where Ms. Xiao long is?"

Before she could answer, she froze as Yang gave a hard suck to the tip her member, causing her mind to go blank from the sensation.

Weiss glared down at Yang then answered for her leader. "I think she went to the restroom, professor."

"Ah, very well though I'll have to ask how she slipped out of class without me knowing. Now, where was I... Ah, yes, that's when I..." Port went back to telling his tale.

Ruby quickly gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek for covering for her as her breathe got shakier.

Weiss blushes and smiles a bit before going back to take notes for her and Ruby, since she was preoccupied now. "Dolt..."

Ruby's breath hitched when she felt Yang take more of her into her mouth. Her breathing became shakier as her sister's lips glides up and down her member, her tongue pressed against the underside.

Yang bobbed her head as moan quietly at the taste of her sister's precum; it’s sweet, and tasted like cookies. It made want her reward faster prompting her speed up a bit.

Ruby was about to moan out loud and notify everyone about the amazing blowjob she was getting but her lips were captured by Blake, who glanced up from her book and saw what Ruby was going to, muffled her moan with a quick kiss.

Weiss glanced over at the scene in amazement of how they were getting away with this in class. Team JNPR were literally above them and they hadn't noticed a thing. She shook her head then looked at the clock. Her eyes widen when she saw they only had few minutes til class was over.

She leaned down, tapping Yang shoulder letting her know she had to finish.

Yang felt Weiss tap her shoulder and rolled her eyes; she wanted this to last but didn't want the whole school to know that she was blowing her sister. She took the member down her throat and held for a few seconds before pulling back until the head was just in her mouth and swirled and rolled her tongue all over it, knowing that it was sensitive.

The constant waves of pleasure were too much for Ruby to handle and sent her over the edge. She broke her kiss with Blake then reached down grabbing Yang head and forcing her head back down holding her in place as her cock throbbed and twitched, releasing her rope after rope of cum into the blonde's mouth.

Yang swallowed every drop of her sister's cum with glee, and made sure to savor the taste as her mouth filled with cum.

Ruby released her grip on Yang's head as she finished then leaned back in the chair, taking a quick breather after that amazing blowjob.

Yang finished her treat and cleaned off her sister's member before slipping back into her seat surprisingly unnoticed right when the bell sound. 

Ruby quickly pulled her panties up and tucked her cock away as students began to gather their things.

"Oh, that was bell. Make sure to study for the test on Monday, students. Have good weekend." Port waving his students off.

After gathering their things, Team RWBY went back to their dorm with Ruby's face match her cloak as they walked. 

When they made it, Ruby sat down on Weiss's bed letting out a sigh of relief before giving her team a cute glare and pout that only she could produce which they laughed at.

"Girls that's not funny! Yang, that was too close we could have got caught."

Yang giggled as she walked over to Ruby and kissed her. "But you know you loved it~."

Ruby blushed and opened her open mouth to counter but she couldn't find the words. Defeated, her only choice is to look down at her feet, embarrassed as her team's laughter filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut story so I'd thank Damien_Kova and JonDoe110 for being awesome Beta readers. It would been a mess without them.


End file.
